


[Podfic] Souls of Wood

by sallysparrow017



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of nimmieamee's 'Souls of Wood'.     Adam didn't remember it, but on his third birthday he was almost completely lost in the mountains. Almost completely. To be completely lost would mean that no one tried to look for him. His mother did not look very hard. His father did not look at all. But someone did look -- look inside the forest, which is where he was lost.    These things always happen in the forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Souls of Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382344) by [nimmieamee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nimmieamee). 



Author: nimmieamee  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: The Raven Cycle  
Pairing: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish

 

Length: 00:45:36  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Souls%20of%20Wood.mp3)

 

Songs used are 'Nature Boy’ by Aurora and 'The Field' by Jon Hopkins (from the soundtrack of 'How I Live Now').

Cover art by the amazingly awesome [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo)!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [nimmieamee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nimmieamee/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
